Show Me Love
by Merlana
Summary: Don't speak, just show me your love," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha lowered his head to hers and kissed her gently...A love that has remained hidden, a song that lives on


A/N: This is a fic that was inspired by my collection of songs by T.A.T.U...this fic is Inuyasha/Kagome...I also want to point out that I don't really keep track of the show, I only watch it when I can, which isn't often...I'm trying my best to get the characters right...let me know how well I do with that...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome...  
  
Yours,  
  
---Merlana---

* * *

Show Me Love  
  
The full moon cast a white film over the grisly scene that met the eyes of a lone warrior standing on a hilltop above the carnage. His amber eyes flashed with anger and his hands clenched around the hilt of his battered sword. The stench of death and the acrid tang of magic drifted up off the battlefield and tickled his nostrils. His white hair shifted in the wind and his pointed dog ears twitched. He was searching for something, his eyes scanning the ground below him for a flash of white skin or a tendril of black hair. His eyes caught on a piece of dark green cloth. The warrior jumped from his perch and landed gracefully beside the prone figure of a woman.  
  
The woman's eyes were closed and her skin was a whiter shade of pale. The warrior fell to his knees beside her and gently picked her up and placed her in his lap. He brushed her hair off her face with a trembling hand. His breath caught when he saw the reason that she hadn't managed to get off the battlefield. A dagger was implanted in her chest. Its handle protruding from her right breast and a trickle of blood flowing out from around it. The warrior roared in rage and the woman in his arms stirred.  
  
Her brown eyes fluttered open and he saw the pain that she was fighting in the depths of them. His amber eyes locked onto hers and she smile faintly. She opened her mouth the speak but the warrior held up a hand to silence her. She obeyed, which was a testament to how far gone she was.  
  
"Damn it wench, why didn't you listen to me earlier?" the warrior cried. The woman's eyes cleared and for a moment she looked angry but the anger subsided when another wave of pain tore through her body. She gasped and tears formed in her eyes. The warrior delicately maneuvered her into a sitting position. One of her white hands brushed his cheek, so softly that it felt like a butterfly's wings on his skin. The woman tried again to speak and it came out in a raspy croak.  
  
"Inu...Inuyasha..." she managed to get out. The warrior looked into her eyes again.  
  
"Try not to talk little one, it's okay, I'm here," the half-demon called Inuyasha said. "It's going to be alright, we'll get out of here," he said, more to reassure himself than to give her confidence. The girl smiled again, he could tell that she didn't believe him and that wrenched his heart.  
  
"Go, get out of here, they'll be back for you...they know you've survived," the girl said. Her voice was growing stronger. Inuyasha was suddenly afraid, afraid not only for himself but for the villages that surrounded the forest.  
  
"Let them come," he said firmly. Kagome pleaded with her eyes for him to go. 'I'm not leaving you alone to die,' he thought.  
  
"Remember the first time you told me that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Flashback  
  
The day was hot and the air seemed to push down on the weary group of travelers. Inuyasha and Miroku were talking quietly about the demon raid that had devastated a village the night before and Sango, Kagome and Shippo were talking about how they had almost all of the jewel shards.  
  
Suddenly the air crackled with power and Inuyasha dived in front of Kagome and Shippo. Sango dropped to the ground, pulling Miroku down with her. The sword in Inuyasha's hand blazed and he roared as the huge spider appeared in front of them. Calling on all his instincts, Inuyasha charged the demon. Unbeknownst to them the real threat was from behind, an arm snaked out of the trees and grabbed Kagome from behind. Before she had a chance to scream another hand covered her mouth. Sango appeared out of nowhere, another pair of arms constricting her movement as well. Miroku and Inuyasha had their backs to them and were concentrating on battling the demon. Kagome managed to wriggle out of the grasp of her assailant and scream.  
  
That scream was almost Inuyasha's undoing. He turned his head slightly to the side and his eyes filled with rage when he saw Kagome being dragged away struggling. With one huge thrust he finished the demon off, and cutting its head from its body he was running after Kagome's attackers before the head it the ground.  
  
In a moment he had gained them, and the first thing he did was remove the arms, Kagome and Sango sagged to the ground in relief and Inuyasha was mincing the demon arms with his sword.  
  
"Stop! Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha stopped. The red haze in his vision dropped and he saw that he was turning the demon into ground meat. Slowly he lowered his sword and stood panting beside her. Miroku raced into the clearing at that moment and his eyes grew wide when he saw the destruction. Miroku helped Sango to her feet and then they stood together surveying the scene.  
  
"I couldn't help it Kagome, it's instinct," Inuyasha said, his voice pleading with her. Kagome looked up at him and pulled on a lock of her hair.  
  
"We have to leave, there are more of them coming," she said.  
  
"Let them come," Inuyasha growled. He wasn't going to take anymore chances today, he'd finish them all off all at once.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Yes Kagome, I do remember," Inuyasha grinned. No demon who had met his sword that day had survived his wrath. Inuyasha had diced them all into such small pieces that Kagome had finally had to 'sit' him so that he could see what he was doing. Inuyasha had no regrets about that day.  
  
"I've never understood why," Kagome said, more to herself than to Inuyasha. She broke into a fit of coughing, and brought up blood. She winced in pain as Inuyasha pulled her closer to his heart.  
  
"Why I protect you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up at him. "I protect you because you freed me, you gave me a second chance at life. I protect you Kagome, because I love you."  
  
Kagome inhaled sharply and then her body stiffened. Inuyasha held her hand tightly. He wished that somehow he could pull the dagger from her body and give her back her breath, but he knew that if he removed the dagger she would bleed to death in a matter of minutes. She was fading fast as it was, and he didn't want to spend any extra time without her.  
  
"You love me?" Kagome asked quietly. Inuyasha inclined his head. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Because I was afraid...I was afraid that I would lose you Kagome."  
  
"You know that I loved you almost from the moment I met you, you knew that I was jealous of Kikyo because I loved you and that my heart broke every time you told me you loved her. And you choose now to tell me that you love me?"  
  
"Kagome, I..."  
  
"Don't speak, just show me your love," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha lowered his head to hers and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Is that how much you love me Inuyasha?"  
  
"I love you more than I can show Kagome," Inuyasha said. Kagome turned away from him.  
  
"Try," she said. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat and kissed her fiercely. Kagome squirmed under him and he released her.  
  
"Is that what you meant?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Her body stiffened again and Inuyasha could see the pain as it traveled through her frail body. "Inuyasha, I love you" Kagome said in a pain-filled whisper.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered and kissed her again. This time he was gentle and when Kagome kissed him back he felt tears form in his eyes. Slowly she went limp in his grip and Inuyasha pulled back. One solitary tear fell from his eye. She was gone. Inuyasha threw back his head and keened.  
  
Halfway across the forest a villager heard the terrible keening and rounded up a few of his friends to find out what it was. They came upon a scene that made their hearts stop. On a battlefield lay the bodies of demons and humans alike, and in the center knelt a half-demon with a young woman cradled in his arms. The young woman was obviously dead and the half-demon was mourning her. His keening rent the silence of the night air and gave everyone of the silent watchers goose-bumps.  
  
For a long time the villagers stood silent and watched the scene. Throughout the keen they could hear the name 'Kagome' and they finally understood what they were seeing. The warrior was Inuyasha, half-demon and the girl was Kagome the priestess who could find the jewel shards. The crowd watching Inuyasha in his grief grew as more and more villagers heard his cries and wondered what they were. As the crowd grew larger, Inuyasha's voice grew hoarse and he stopped keening. Instead, he began a haunting chant.  
  
The villagers that surrounded him also began to chant a prayer for the souls of the dead and Inuyasha looked up suddenly. He bared his fangs at the crowd but did not stop the chant. The two separate chants grew and diminished and the eerie harmonies floated up through the night. All the animals of the forest stopped what they were doing and all was silent in the night except for the chanting. A group of women came toward Inuyasha and knelt beside him and Kagome. The made hand gestures to say that they would look after the burial, but Inuyasha wouldn't let them touch Kagome. The women began their own chant to the dead and soon the haunting melody that was formed soared through the night. The voices rose and fell, and the words entwined around each other.  
  
The villagers started to move off, their part of the chant dying away into the predawn light. The women that had surrounded Inuyasha each laid a hand on him and on Kagome, then, they to left and their chant died away. As the sun rose Inuyasha laid Kagome on the ground, and pulled the dagger from her chest. No blood fell from the wound and he laid a circle of stones around himself and Kagome. Then taking the dagger in his hand he plunged it into his chest. Inuyasha gritted his teeth against the pain and laid himself down with Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered and closed his eyes to the light of a new day and to his life. 


End file.
